


Nothing Good Comes From Secrets (Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Don't Like Don't Read, He's honestly so kind like i want him as my brother, Human Sans (Undertale), Papyrus is Awesome, Papyrus is a decent chef, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans Is A Mage, Sans is half blind, Sans is prolly pretty messed up tbh, everyone is having a bad time tbh, he doesn't get enough love, like he can't cook amazing food but it's decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is a human. Papyrus Doesn't know. He finds out.(the title and summary are just things I came up with on the spot, I'll come up with something better later pff)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what the summary says sooo  
also if you don't like the human sans au, that's perfectly fine, this fanfiction just isn't for you in that case
> 
> btw, i imagine human sans like how this person (https://shima-draws.tumblr.com/) draws human sans, just with the right side of his face a lot more messed up cause im a horrible person. but seriously, go check out their art, it's awesome, not just their undertale art.  
their reference to human sans that is sorta how i imagine him: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee572c3d671d4556abd50561aa3c65e5/tumblr_pjlyciU2Op1xm4ooao3_1280.png

A loud shout rung through the house, causing Papyrus to sit up in his bed suddenly. Peering at the clock on his bedside, the numbers **2:13AM** blinked on and off. Kicking off his blanket, he got up from his bed, walking over to the door. As he went to turn the doorknob, a loud bang sounded from down the hall, near where Sans’ room was.

“What on earth?” Papyrus mumbled sleepily, opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

Only lit by moonlight, the hall was near pitch black, but he knew the route to his brother’s room by heart, and quickly made his way over. Standing in front of Sans’ door, Papyrus knocked on it, calling out his brother’s name as well. There was no response aside from a faint sound that seemed like sobbing. Despite how concerned he was for his brother, he didn’t want to just walk in there without permission. Besides, Sans usually kept his room locked anyways.

But, hearing what could potentially be his brother crying, pushed Papyrus forward, and he reached for the handle of the door. Surprisingly, it turned out to not be locked, and he was able to easily open the door to his brother’s bedroom. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was the all too familiar cyan and yellow glow of his brother’s left eye illuminating the room, signifying that Sans likely had a nightmare. Looking at his brother’s bed, it appeared that it was completely empty. Confused, he glanced around the rest of the room and noticed a figure curled up into a ball, sitting on the floor beside the bed.

The figure was definitely the source of the sobbing, the cyan and yellow glow, and was covered in a familiar blue hoodie, but as far as Papyrus was aware of, the human sitting on the floor was not his brother. Even with the only source of light in the room illuminating the majority of the room, it was still hard for him to make out specific features of the figure. Either way, he knew for certain skeletons didn’t have hair. Still, the hoodie and eye light both pointed towards the person by the bed being his brother.

Even if some strange human who happened to be a mage broke into his brothers room and stole Sans’ hoodie, they were still visibly upset, and Papyrus didn’t want to leave them like that. So, he walked over to the human and crouched down in front of them, sitting on his knees. He reached out his hand and placed it on their shoulder, resulting in them flinching as if they’d been hit. He noticed that reaction, and went to console them.

“Hey, it’s-” As soon as Papyrus started speaking, the human tried to lurch away from him, but was restrained by the hand on their shoulder.

They looked up at him, and Papyrus finally got a clear view of their face. The left eye was indeed glowing, while the right eye looked grayed out, and appeared cloudy and unseeing. In fact, the entire right side of their face was covered in what seemed like scars, and the lips on that side were a bit...droopy, for lack of a better word. Tears were streaming down the human’s face, but they had stopped actively crying, and were staring straight at Papyrus’ face, seeming speechless. After a few beats of silence, the other person eventually spoke up.

“...papyrus?” Came a voice that was notably familiar, and unmistakably his brother’s. They seemed to take Papyrus’ silence as a negative response, and tried to pull away again.

Instead of restraining them, Papyrus pulled them into a hug, resting his chin on the human’s shoulder. At first their hands remained unsure, but eventually they returned the embrace, hugging Papyrus with just as much force. A few moments later Papyrus began to feel tears soaking into the shoulder of his nightshirt, but he didn’t care. After what seemed like an hour, the human pulled away and used the sleeve of the hoodie they were wearing to wipe any remaining tears off of their face.

“..’m sorry,” they said, facing the ground. Their eye had stopped glowing, but judging by the tension in their fists, they were not at all relaxed.

When the human spoke again and his brother’s voice once again left their mouth, Papyrus couldn’t avoid putting all the pieces together. The room, hoodie, eye glowing, and voice all added up to this human being his brother. It didn’t seem possible, but how else was he supposed to explain this situation? Sighing, Papyrus realized he needed to say something.

“It’s okay, brother,” He tested, trying to see the kind of reaction he’d get. They flinched at that, confirming what Papyrus suspected.

He… didn’t really know how he was supposed to react to this situation. It just seemed impossible. But, the evidence had already made itself clear, and Papyrus had to face the truth. This human was his brother. His brother was.. not his brother in that case. He had no idea how Sans had been hiding it all this time, but that was not important at the moment. Papyrus decided he’d with this situation tomorrow. Glancing at the clock on his brother’s bed side, it showed that he’d been in here for nearly an hour. Either way, it was still late at night, and even he needed to sleep now and then.

Pressing his brother to his chest, Papyrus stood up, gripping Sans tighter to avoid dropping him. The lack of reaction from his brother caused Papyrus to look down at Sans’ face, and he noticed that his brother was fast asleep. Smiling softly, he took a few steps forward until he was in front of his brother’s bed, and gently laid him down on the mattress, and covered him with the blanket that had been pushed to the edge of the bed. Stretching his legs a bit after having crouched on them for awhile, Papyrus walked to the door of his brother’s room, exited, and shut the door as quietly as he could to avoid waking his brother.

He walked down the hall to his own room and entered, closing the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. All of this.. was a lot for Papyrus to take in. He was not looking forward to the talk he was going to have to have with Sans tomorrow morning. Sighing again, he decided to just not think about it yet. Papyrus, approached his bed, slipped under the covers, and hoped he’d be able to get a decent night’s rest before dealing with the situation.

His alarm forcing him awake at **7:00AM **confirmed that no, he wasn’t getting a good sleep before the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers attempt to have a regular morning. it goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd here's chapter 2! took me longer then expected cause i got caught up in school but wow!?!? 12 kudos for that single chapter!? Thank you guys so much, and I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! :D

Papyrus groaned as he sat up, his mind groggily waking up. Normally, he didn’t need to sleep all that much to keep his body in top condition, but that makes the few times he needs to sleep extra important. While he was silently wondering how he got such a poor sleep, the events of last night slowly flooded back into his mind. That’s right, Sans had a nightmare last night, and… oh boy.

As soon as he had remembered all the previous events, he shifted himself out of the bed. Papyrus knew for a fact that if he didn’t bring up the topic with Sans first, his brother was going to continue to keep as much as he could a secret, and wouldn’t ever bring it up. He exited the room and made his way downstairs, noting to himself that his brother’s room was very quiet, meaning that luckily Sans was still asleep, not that it surprised him, it was rather early after all.

Arriving in the kitchen, Papyrus only pondered for a moment before decided what he should make for breakfast, before deciding on pancakes. He knew they were Sans’ favorite, even if his brother kept insisting he loved Papyrus’ spaghetti the most. As he got out the ingredients from the fridge, (Undyne would kill him if she found out he was using pre-made batter instead of making his own) he listened for the sound of his brother’s door opening, or footsteps walking down the stairs. It wasn’t until Papyrus was placing three pancakes on each plate that he heard soft footsteps slowing making their way down the staircase.

As he set the plates down on the table, the footsteps stopped and a soft voice spoke from the entrance to the kitchen.

“...hey,” It was very quiet and hesitant sounding, like Sans instantly regretted speaking.

Papyrus turned around to greet his brother, only to freeze in place for a moment. His brother had his hoodie pulled over his head and was facing the floor, but strands of hair still noticeably stuck out from under it. Sans was also wringing his non-skeletal hands together in what Papyrus guessed was anxiety. Looking at his brother made his soul hurt, but he pushed forward, ignoring the ache.

“Good morning, brother!” Papyrus greeted, smiling warmly at his brother. Sans looked up a bit, but was still mostly facing the floor.

After a few beats, Sans walked towards the kitchen table, pulling out the chair across from Papyrus and sitting down, Papyrus sitting down as well. It became clear pretty quickly that his brother didn’t want to look directly at Papyrus, as he was staring a hole through his plate while he very slowly ate pieces of pancakes. Papyrus frowned. He didn’t want Sans to think he was upset with him, as that was the exact opposite of what he wanted his brother to think.

“Sans.. I think we should talk about last night,” Papyrus began, noticing how Sans seemed to curl in on himself when he said that.

“..ya, we should,” Sans hesitantly agreed, making it obvious that he was only agreeing because Papyrus wanted him to.

The brothers sat in silence for a few more seconds, just eating, and Papyrus managed to finish his own breakfast. It seemed neither of them even knew where they should start. Unfortunately, Papyrus was fairly sure Sans was not going to speak first, as it was very clear he didn’t want to speak at all, and just wanted to retreat back into his room. Surprisingly, all of his logic turned out to be false as his brother decided to speak up.

“..’m sorry for keeping it a secret, paps,” He mumbled, sounding remorseful.

Papyrus was taken aback. Did Sans actually think he was upset with him just because he kept it private? When had he ever given a sign that he was angry with Sans? Papyrus sighed.

“Sans,” He started gently, “You don’t have to apologize, I would never be upset with you over something like this,” He told his brother, who had placed his fork down, barely anything on his plate being eaten.

“But..I do have a lot of questions. Would you mind answering some of them?” Papyrus asked, receiving a small nod in response who then pushed his plate away, giving him the go-ahead to start quizzing his brother. He took a deep breath, and began with an easier question.

“So… before last night you’ve clearly looked like a skeleton. Now you don’t, and same with last night. How..?” He cut himself off after being unable to word the rest of his question properly. Sans knew what he was asking anyways.

“a magic projection,” Was all he said.

Papyrus was about to ask what he meant, when Sans held one of his hands above the table and looked up at it. Cyan magic sparkled at the fingertips, and then Sans’ hand flickered, and reappeared distinctly skeletal. Papyrus had never seen magic like this before. He also caught a glimpse of his brother’s face for the first time this morning. He looked awful, his eyes looked puffy and red from crying, and tear tracks still stained his checks, but he was going to finish asking Sans about the situation first, since he knew Sans would just say he was fine.

“So you did that with your whole body?” Sans let the projection disappear and gave another nod.

Papyrus could only imagine how much magic that used up. Was that why the projection was down last night? Because he was running low on magic? Papyrus hoped that was the reason, not wanting to consider any worse reasoning. Anyways, he quickly gathered his thoughts and continued questioning his brother.

“How did you end up Underground?” Was the next thing he asked his brother. As far as he knew, humans had to fall to end up down there.

“i fell,” Came Sans’ response, clearly trying to answer in the least amount of detail possible. It frustrated Papyrus a little bit, but he calmed down. His brother probably was feeling pretty stressed out at the moment, and Papyrus needed to take it slowly. He looked at his brothers hands which had settled where his plate previously was, laying flat on the table. Faint quivers passed through them every now and then. Sans was shaking.

As soon as he noticed this, he stood up, his chair screeching loudly against the kitchen floor. Sans looked up in alarm at this. Not wasting a moment, Papyrus walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair next to his brother, and sat down. His brother looked surprised for a moment, before hiding it by staring back down at the table again. A pang of sorrow passed through Papyrus. Did Sans actually think he was going to just leave him like that?

He scooted closer to Sans, watching for any sign that his brother didn’t want him near. When he didn’t react, Papyrus put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Sans leaned into his brother, his hands clenching into fists. With Sans pressing against his body, it was quite obvious to Papyrus how much Sans was trembling, even if he was trying to hide it. Maybe asking questions wasn’t the best idea today, giving Sans more time to recover from last night was more important.

Papyrus moved his arms are Sans’, and hoisted him up, pushing the chair backwards as he stood up. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to drop his brother, the taller skeleton started walking slowly to the kitchen entrance, In the living room, he made a beeline for the couch, gently setting Sans on the cushions. He didn’t react. Quickly, as to not leave Sans alone for too long, Papyrus returned to the kitchen and picked up Sans’ plate, wrapping it in tinfoil and placing it in the fridge, as to not waste it.

Arriving at the couch again, he sat down next to his brother, who appeared to have curled into a ball on the couch, and flicked on the T.V. with the remote, leaving it on a cooking channel. He set a comforting hand on Sans’ back, gently moving it back and forth. Papyrus internally scolded himself. Why had he tried to question Sans so soon after his nightmare? His brother was likely not feeling very well right now, and he had just tried to interrogate him instantly. He felt guilty, but it was too late now. At least he could try to comfort his brother.

After a little while, maybe twenty minutes if Papyrus had to guess, Sans started to loosen up a bit, uncurling himself. He was now watching the television with Papyrus, although he didn't actually think Sans was paying attention, and his hands were no longer gripping tightly to his legs, and instead they were up against his sides. Papyrus grabbed hold of one of his brother’s hands, watching him for any sign Sans didn’t want this. Sans gripped tighter on his hand, and Papyrus smiled softly.

They would relax for now, this could all be figured out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter! criticism/suggestions or any other comment is very welcome, and lets me know people want to read more! have a good day :>


	3. Discontinued, but up for adoption.

So, I've lost my motivation for this fanfic, and it pains me to cancel it, but anyone who want to continue this can on their own profile, and you do not need to credit me. Again I apologize, but I've fallen out of the Undertale fandom and I dunno if I could even make this good due to that. That's all, hope you enjoyed the two chapters I created ;w;


	4. Someone has continued this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

A lovely person has decided to continue this story over on their tumblr, https://aska234.tumblr.com/post/616287575891755008/nothing-good-comes-from-secrets-discontinued

If you enjoyed the story, and want to support them, please go over and check out their continuation, and any future ones they release!


End file.
